


straight outta paradiso

by singlemalter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Barebacking, Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlemalter/pseuds/singlemalter
Summary: An adventure involving two dudes, terribly-named lube, and banging against the wall of an apartment in Monaco after a straining workout.





	straight outta paradiso

**Author's Note:**

> Forewarning: there is a single mention of daddy kink in this fic but no actual daddy kink.

The only good part of these workouts is when Michael backs him up against a wall, his hot breath over Dan’s nape, and pulls out his worst one-liners.

“Nice legs,” he says, his large hands right over Dan’s arse. “What time do they open?” 

“Shut the fuck up,” Dan snorts. He can’t lie, he loves that their banter comes easy even with a dick firmly lodged between his cheeks. “We’re not even done, you fucking bludger.”

“I’m the coach, I make the rules,” Michael says, his fingers sneaking under the waistband of Dan’s stubbies. “And the rules say I’m gonna have my way with you right now.”

Dan groans in mock protest, but sticks out his arse so Michael can slide off his shorts ‘til they drop down to his ankles. He stays silent as Michael looks through their painfully misused dinner table and comes back with a gaudy blue tube.

Oh no. 

“Is that fucking Boy Butter?” Dan bursts into laughter, biting his arm to stifle it after one too many noise complaints from his neighbours. “How long has that even been there?”

“Since last time I fucked you,” Michael says. “So, you know, this arvo.”

“You fucked me with Boy Butter without warning me first? Jesus, you’re the worst,” Dan says, though he obediently spreads his legs for Michael’s broad hand. A shiver shoots up his spine when Michael teases his rim with slick fingertips, hot and cold all at once, and a loud cry escapes Dan’s lips.

“That’s a good boy,” Michael croons, half-taunting, because he can’t lose his leverage over Dan; and half-genuine, because Daniel Ricciardo bending over for you is a predicament to be profoundly appreciated by any man with his head on straight. He puts on his worst pimp voice. “Open up for daddy.”

“Ugh—Jesus, my fucking balls just crawled up into my body,” Dan says, which is funny given his cock’s still relentlessly hard against his stomach, smearing pre-come over his tanned skin. “Shut the fuck up, you weirdo.” 

“My bad,” Michael says, not sounding sorry in the slightest. He pushes two fingers into Dan, making a come-hither motion over the fleshy swell of Dan’s prostate. All the while, his thumb gently massages Dan’s perineum, barely hard enough to make his dick twitch. This kind of sex must be straight out of Dante’s Paradiso, screw the Church’s views on sodomites.

“Nobody likes a show-off,” Dan rasps. The prostate play is nice and fun, but he’s fit to burst with arousal, and he desperately wants a cock up his arse to streamline that process. “Fuck me.”

Michael hums pensively. “You know I can’t just fuck you like this. I need a little something extra. Some kind of dairy product, even.” 

Dan rolls his eyes. He’s spewing, but he won’t give Michael the pleasure of seeing it. “Then use the bloody Boy Butter, I don’t give a fuck.”

“Thank you. I’m sure that was a huge sacrifice for you. Condom?” Michael offers.

Dan carefully weighs his options. On one end, he loves when Michael fucks him raw, craves the sweet friction of his dick. On the other, cleaning up come is so hard, and he’s just not in the mood for that. But it’s Michael—Michael with the unbearably thick cock and warm hands like brands on Dan’s hips. Woe is him. Why’d he have to get a hot coach anyway?

“Yeah nah, that’s a problem for future me,” he decides. He doesn’t miss the chance to mock Michael’s sharp grin. “Pervert.” 

Michael pops the Boy Butter back open and coats his hand in lube, jerking himself off to spread it over his dick. The sight of Dan, uncharacteristically submissive and ready to be fucked for the second time that day, has him on the verge faster than a horny teenager.

“Hold yourself open for me,” he instructs.

Dan obeys, how could he not, and his hands keep his cheeks apart until he feels the fat head of Michael’s cock push into him, stretching his hole with a glorious kind of burn he wouldn’t get anywhere else. His breath catches with every inch that slips past his rim, thick and sultry.

God, he loves being fucked.

“God, I love being fucked,” Dan says, just so everyone’s on the same page. Michael responds in kind by pulling out and thrusting back in. “Just bloody fuck me already.”

“You love my dick, huh,” Michael heaves, lips so close to Dan’s ear it tickles. He buries himself all the way inside, balls flush against Dan’s taint, then starts fucking him in earnest, silent save for their grunts and the wet sound of their bodies coming together. “You’re silent today, aren’t you?”

“Talking is goddamn hard,” Dan retorts, tongue heavy in his mouth. He’s thoroughly fucked out and he has no idea how Michael does it so well. “So am I, if you even give a fuck about that.”

“I do,” Michael says. To prove his point, he takes Dan’s cock in his slicked-up hand, lets Dan fuck into his fist like a dehydrated man quenching his thirst. He keeps up his even thrusts, euphoria building a tension in Dan’s back until his spine is stiff and his balls are tight. 

“Holy shit, I’m gonna come,” Dan spits, and he does, dirtying both Michael’s calloused hand and the wall he’s flat against.

The twitching of his hole, ridiculously tight around Michael’s bare dick, is enough to make him orgasm as well, the heady feeling so overwhelming he sinks his teeth into Dan’s shoulder to curb his moan.

Michael waits until his breathing and heartbeat are steady once more, then pulls out, his thick come immediately leaking out. He tries to ease it back into Dan’s swollen hole with his thumb, shamefully ensnared by the view—this is his boss, after all, even if he’s completely debauched.

“I can hear you thinking,” Dan slurs, half-glaring at Michael through the sweaty mop of curls covering his eyes. “Smoke’s gonna come out your ears any moment now. It’s alright. You have a nice dick. Get me to the shower.”

“I mean, it’s just that I work for you, so it always feels weird coming down,” Michael says, slinging Dan’s arm around his shoulder to steady him. “What happens when we call it quits?”

“Will we ever call it quits?” Dan asks, his cocked eyebrow daring Michael to tell him they’ll _ever_ rest as long as Dan’s legally fit to drive. “Told you, she’ll be right. Now. Shower. I feel disgusting.” 

(They have a second, guilt-free round under the water spray, obviously.)

**Author's Note:**

> I keep writing about all these ships nobody’s into.
> 
> Sorry about the copious amounts of Aussie slang. It’s probably inaccurate. I just find these two Australian men painfully hot, dammit.
> 
> Yes, Boy Butter is real. You can get it in a packet, a tube, a bottle, and many other cool forms of carrying your lube. No, it isn’t an actual dairy product.
> 
> Don’t fuck your boss, doesn’t matter if you’re good friends. Wear a condom. I’m giving out obvious life advice in these endnotes since I don’t have any clever references to demystify. This is the real me: straightforward porn for the sake of porn.
> 
> As always, I’m still at singlemalter on Tumblr if you wanna talk about anything.


End file.
